Shots Fired
by xXPokeFictionXx
Summary: Star and Marco take laser tag way to seriously. Watch as they break most, if not all laser tag rules possible. Rated T for safety. Oneshot. Be warned this will most likely be really cringey.


_**I know what those who follow me are thinking. Why aren't I working on Mewberty, a fanfiction that, shockingly, people seem to like, despite the mass levels of cringe (in my opinion) in earlier chapters. Why am I working on a random oneshot?**_

 _ **Because I'm an uninspired potato and I'd rather do this so screw that, for now!**_

 _ **And for those who don't know what I'm talking about at all, welcome to the story, and sorry to keep you waiting by writing this Author's Note! See you toasters at the end!**_

 _ **Also semi-important information: Star hasn't left Earth yet and Marco and Jackie aren't dating yet, for my convenience. And now, on with...**_

 **Shots Fired**

Star Butterfly was amazing at laser tag. Ever since Marco had introduced her to the game, which she was immediately interested in due to a love of lasers, and she'd been pretty good. She'd even managed to beat Marco her first try.

But, their friends had just brushed the win off as beginner's luck and congratulated her for the win. They didn't think much of it..

Except when she got better.

You know, the concept that the first time you do good at something you won't do as good the next time you do it simply because the first time you'd never done it before is actually pretty stupid. Whoever invented the phrase must have simply been very, very salty.

Star only got better.

They played another round the next day, due to Star being completely obsessed.

But the second time they played.

 _Oh boy._

Star had generally gotten the hang of laser tag after the first time playing. For her, it wasn't a hard concept to pick up, and she was a quick learner.

And after she knew what she was doing..

Well. Marco never stood a chance. Like, she slaughtered him. I mean, beating him was SO easy.

So, unsurprisingly, Star quickly became very confident in her abilities.

And Marco's pride was slightly hurt.

So, that's why he was now ready; he was going to beat her in laser tag for the first time. It'd been a good while since then, and Star had quickly become a master of the game.

For a princess who fought monsters constantly, it's only natural she knew how to assassinate with a blast. The only real difference was instead of narwhals, it was lasers.

Worse for him, she knew how to dodge lasers too, due to a certain pack of rambunctious puppies.

But Marco had been practicing. Oh, he was going to beat her and regain that lost bit of pride. Perhaps, Marco was salty the princess had caught onto the game so quickly and had since remained _undefeated_ , but it didn't matter. This WOULD be her first loss. He was confident in that.

So, the princess and the boy went into the game, the laser tag battle of a lifetime about to commence.

Ferguson, Alphonso, and Janna shared a nervous glance. They knew what both Marco (He of course needed someone to practice with) and Star were capable of. They, at least, knew they'd stand no chance. At least they'd witness a battle of laser tag titans.

…

Star and Marco were the most skilled players there, so naturally, the weaker fell. Be it by fellow players, or the two masters themselves, Star and Marco remained the last ones left, everyone on their teams assassinated by the other.

They, unknowingly, were only a short distance away from each other. Star around one corner, Marco around the other. If they were to come out at the same time, in the same direction, they'd face each other.

Star waited patiently. She didn't know where her opponent was, but she'd hunt him down. Like a cat stalking its prey through the forest, hidden and low on the ground. The poor mouse wouldn't see her coming until it was too late. Until she was already pouncing. Until she was bringing home her prey, dead and limp in the cat's jaws.

Star smirked confidently.

But, other than this, Star also had a feeling. A gut feeling, deep within her, warning her to be careful. She knew he was near, that the battle would soon end. The only question left being who would overcome the other and be victorious.

Star inhaled sharply, and rounded a corner. Pressed against the wall, she crept slowly across the wall to the edge, to where Marco hid.

…

Marco was nervous. He knew he was being hunted, knew how relentless the mewman was. All he could do was throw her off, and turn the tables so she became the hunted, or wait and defend. The latter was more likely to happen.

He was like an animal in the wild, equal to what he was fighting. Battling, but knowing one thing; it was true, indeed, she would strike first, but he'd strike last, and that was what was important.

He suddenly tensed; he couldn't hear anything, but he knew in his gut the other was near. He aimed his gun at the corner he somehow knew she'd come around.

The battle of lion and tiger was about to commence, and all they knew was blood would surely rule the. The blood of whom was to be decided in only but a moment.

They took laser tag way too seriously .

…

It was Star who had first leaped around the corner, to where Marco was. He fired, but missed as she dodged. She fired twice, but missed. The first shot that is. The second grazed Marco's side, marking him hit.

Two more hits and Marco would be the loser.

He tried once more, desperately, to hit Star, but she cartwheeled across the arena, skillfully avoiding his attack, and surely breaking some kind or laser tag rule. She fired once more, in the middle of a cartwheel, at Marco. He skillfully leaped to the side, dodging the attack.

The fired at each other again, near the same time, and both jumped in opposite directions. Star glared, and ran at Marco. He tried to fire, but a running spin prevented the laser from hitting. Instead, as Star spun close to the wall, the laser missed her front detector, passed her side detector, and by then she'd already run far enough to have enough room to simply run on past the angled beam.

Marco started to panic, as Star got closer and shot him in the front once more, head on. He wouldn't loose, he COULDN'T! He fired a shot to distract her and then dashed quickly behind Star and hit her back panel.

She gasped, knowing it would take 2 more hits to end her game. Marco got good, but it wasn't as if she didn't know he was practicing. He wasn't quite as sneaky as he thought.

Star quickly turned to face her opponent, head on. She dodged another attack by Marco, but was grazed by another. One more hit and she'd be the loser of the battle. She knew, for the sake of all of her pride, she wouldn't loose.

By this point, both mewnian and human were panting heavily. They simply stared at each other, both guns pointed at the opposing, one shot before a loss for each.

Star knew she couldn't be the loser of this game. She needed a plan, a way to distract Marco long enough to win.

He smirked at her. Her scowl deepened.

And then, there was a plan. She knew this way, she'd win the battle.

She ran at him fiercely, and he instinctively fired. But she charged nonetheless, straight at Marco, dodging his lasers all the while. He started to panic. She stopped, only a few inches away from him. She grabbed his arms and held them above his head, at an angle where the guns would be useless. He gulped as she smiled at him evilly, eyes slightly lidded.

But this wasn't the plan. No, as soon as she let go he'd surely shoot, and hand her gun was in was too busy holding his to shoot. So, simply put, she needed to stun him. And she had a plan.

Star Butterfly was passionate about laser tag. She'd never let herself loose the game, no matter the cost. She'd not loose.

So that's why she leaned in.

…

Marco was shocked. Beyond shocked. His best friend, that he'd trusted more than anyone, was kissing him. A feeling sparked in his heart, his face flushed, and his pulse raced; _Star_ was _kissing_ him.

And he loved it.

He loved her.

" _What is happening? Why is it happening? She kissing me? She LIKES ME?"_

And, despite all the confusion and love sparked in him by this simple action, Marco melted into the kiss. He liked her too.

And then it was gone. A shot. The gear he was wearing telling him the same message everyone else in the game had gotten, "Game Over." And Star, looking like triumphant, and downright evil.

"I win." She smiled devilishly.

…

The battle was playing on a screen in the lobby, outside the playing area, so everyone else who'd lost the round could see. They'd probably forgotten about that. Janna smirked. After all those violations of the rules, she wouldn't be surprised if Star and Marco were banned from laser tag after this.

 _ **Is it obvious I don't know how to write a laser tag battle, or any fight scene whatsoever? This is my first! All I know is they broke a crap ton of rules, like including but not limited to, NO CONTACT. Honestly, I don't know why I wrote this but the idea wouldn't leave. So, I wrote it! If you liked it, great, if it was cringey, that's to be expected!**_

 _ **I hope I'll at least see you guys later, likely in another oneshot that you don't know is by the same cringey author who wrote this trash! Well, probably trash. I don't know, it might be good. Anyway, bye!**_


End file.
